Fruits basket Alternate world
by ashnight 101
Summary: Wow. Two new girls fighting inbed, let's see whats going on in this one!


Name: DaKiva Nova

Age:15

Hair color: Dark strawberry blonde

Eye color: blue and green (changes over time to time)

Height: 5"3"

Weight: 137

Race: White

Clothes: red spagetti strap lace knee length, ribbion tied to upper left arm, hair pulled up into messy bun with bangs hanging down the sides of her face. skirt with black plad strips, black shirt ( music equals life), red jacket with black fur along the edges, hair in pigtails with a black headband, red and black purse. 3. Purple shirt plain, purple plaited skirt with a black belt, black thigh length boots, white trench coat, hair in a high pony tail. 4. white wolf/ human) white ears atop her head, white short sleeve shirt cuts off before the stomach, white skirt with wolf tail cuts off at the knee, white mid-calf boots.

Name: Aya Nova

Age: 16

Hair color: light pure pink with tips of purple

Eye color: icey ocean blue

Height: 5"2"

Weight: 120

Race: Eyptian/mexican

Clothes: 1. Cat/human form) Thigh length pink dress, golden thigh braclet, red gloves with ribbions attached, long black tail with a huge bell ribbion on the end, cat ears on her head, bell necklace, knee high red boots. 2. Pink and black Plad jacket with a pink shirt underneath, skirt that's knee length ( black) hair in to puffs with hair falling down. 3. black and purpple stripped sweater with pink shirt underneath, black tie, black shorts with buckles, and mid- thigh boots, hair is down with a hat on top thats black.

_**Chapter 1**_

Tokyo High

"Oh great another school year to worsen are already low spirits, and waste more of our time." Aya said sadly as she walked with her cousin down the halls of tokyo high school.

"well, it could be worse" DaKiva replied,

"Oh really How?" Aya asked rasing an eyebrow

"Well, at least we don't have classes with those idiots we have to serve, right?" DaKiva answered smirking,

"True, but we still have to do what they say here too," Aya replied sighing in fustration. ''Aya you always make things worse around school time," DaKiva murmured annoyed. Aya smiled with her sassy grin, causing a group of boys to whistle at them, DaKiva rasied an eyebrow

"What the hell are you whistling at you idiots?" DaKiva growled glaring, Aya smiled as they walked into their classroom. Then all hell broke loose when, they spotted their masters Kyo, and Yuki.

"Oh Kami! DaKiva!" Aya shouted pointing to the boys, with an angry expression.

"Oh crap, " DaKiva said leaning back in her chair pulling her hat down to hide her face. Aya sat beside her and looked the other way so her hair would cover her face.

"Oh well well well look what we got here Kyo." Yuki said leaning on Aya's shoulder with a smiling face.

"Hello girls" He said, without hesation Aya hand flew behind her and sucker punched him straight in the face making him fly into the wall 10 feet from slowly leaned forward, putting her hand infront of her mouth trying to hold in a laugh and Kyo started busting out laughing and then leaned forward onto DaKiva's desk holding his stomach couldn't help but laugh to so she's starts to bury her head into her arms, leaning on the desk, making the whole class turn their attentions towards the back of the room where they were. Aya held her hands up towards her face in a shocked feeling of what she just did. Aya's jaw dropped and starting shaking head in disbelief.

" Oh my god, Yuki! I'm so sorry!" Aya said running over to him, and checking his head to see if he was hurt.

" Wow Yuki, you got beat down by a girl, with one punch!" Kyo said laughing. " wow Aya i didn't know you had it in you, Good for you!" Yuki glared as held his head.

" I'm sorry Yuki-san," Aya whispered placing her hand on his head.

"Aw, Aya..." taking a deep breathe "I Didn't know you wanted to tell him like this!" DaKiva yelled with her hand over here heart with a sweet look in her eyes.

" Shut Up DaKiva!" Aya shouted glaring, as she helped Yuki up. " I didn't know you love Kyo-san as much as you said in you journals" Aya said holding up one of DaKiva's many journals.

DaKiva slowly walks up and grabs the journal and opens it up. "Belongs to Aya Nova!" closing it back up and handing it back to Aya. "I don't keep journals." Smirking.

" Oh really" Aya said pulling out a dark purple/ black dairy with DaKiva's name printed on the front." Entry: 11/9/09 Dear diary..."Aya stared to say...

"You little shit! Where'd you find that!" DaKiva demanded, charging at her.  
Aya smirked and sped off to the other side of the classroom with an evil grin on her face." Simple, inside your pillow, you really need a better hiding place."

"You Mother...AH! GIVE THAT BACK!" DaKiva said charging at her again.

Aya dodged DaKiva's hand and raced to hide behing Kyo and Yuki who seemeed completely shock out of their minds.

DaKiva just jumped and flew over Kyo and Yuki and slammed down on Aya and swang one punch and leaving a knot on Aya's head as big as a baseball as she stormed back to her seat. "That was two years ago! Geez, not you haven't wrote anything about Yuki in your journals a couple of years either." DaKiva pointed out to Aya. "Okay class settle down. Class has began." the teacher said walking in. They were in math first hour and their teacher's name was .

Aya sat down in her seat as the class settled into theirs, the sun shined through the open windows to their left. Aya wrote the notes and ocassionally passed answers to DaKiva when the teacher asked her a question.

"DaKiva?" Mr. Fugi said. DaKiva's head shot up form her desk. "Yes?"DaKiva replied "What is "x" if y is 7?" Fuji asked.

" the answer is 9.13" DaKiva said as she read it off Aya's note.

"Correct. Good job DaKiva." He replied. DaKiva looked at Aya and mouthed "Thank You" As turned to the rest of the class.

Aya shrugged her shoulders and looked at the clock, then she turned to DaKiva and mouthed" 2 more minutes"

DaKiva understands what she said and looks at the clock. DaKiva smiled and sat up in her chair. DaKiva turned her attention to Aya, and Aya nodded. Raising her hand DaKiva waited for to answer."Yes DaKiva?" "May I use the restroom?" "Sure." DaKiva got up and got her stuff and left. In a minute the bell rang. Aya found DaKiva standing outside of the restrooms. "You found where our next is?" "Yeah, over here." DaKiva lead her to the gym, as they waited for the gym teacher to unlock the locker room.

Aya stared at the trees and muttered " Here comes the boys," one of the girls whispered pointing. " Oh please not them." Aya murmured to herself as she finished changing into her black leotard, and shoes.

"Hm?" DaKiva turned her attention outside the window to see."Damn it.." she muttered. "Aya!, It's them again.." DaKiva said in despair.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Aya shouted in anger as they walked to the gym.

DaKiva shook head, laughing. "Well, well, it seems like you guys earned a nick name of STALKERS, for following us to gym. "Oh, no we weren't stalking you, we're in this class with you.." Kyo said smirking. "You lying bastards." DaKiva murmured. "What was that?" Kyo said. "Do you remember that time in gym class last year, where you fell on your face?" DaKiva said. "I never fell on my fa..." DaKiva stick out her leg and trips Kyo, landing on his face."Ow, I thought you said I tripped last year?" "From where you are , a you are in last year, look at those clothes!" DaKiva laughed.

Aya smiled and walked beside Yuki as she watched DaKiva and Kyo bicker at each other,

"Okay class today we are going to practice on the balance beam, see how many tricks you can do and i will time how long you stay on." said. Aya's face lighted up at the words balance beam, "Gymnastics" She thought as she followed the group. Aya began to stretch and balance herself on her hands in a handstand.

"Don't fall!" One of the boys yelled smirking, Aya smiled and responded by pulling one of her arms behind her back and held her handstand with one arm earning a gasp from the watching crowd.

DaKiva shook her head, and smiled at Aya, showing off. The boy's reaction, was priceless, all their jaws dropped to the floor and in disbelief, that they couldn't even do it themelves. Aya laughed and jumped to her feet with a single thrust of her balancing arm, as the gym teacher walked back in setting up the balancing beams.

"Hey Mrs. Okami? Do you need any help?" DaKiva asked walking over to her. "Yeah, could you help me get the pole out and help me set them up?" "Sure." she replied as she followed into the storage room.

" Hey I bet you can't stay on the balancing beam for long, sure you have upper body strength,but how long can your hands grasp the beam." one of the boys chalenged, " and if i win?" Aya asked " I will stay away from you the whole school year., but if i win you have to date me for the whole school year." he replied with a smirk. " all right we have a deal, by the way don't cry when you lose" Aya said walking away with a sexy smile, meant for Yuki.

Yuki comes walking out of the locker room. "YO! YUKI!" Kyo yelled. "Yeah?" "Your girl just got challenged, and if she loses she has to date Kibuto for the whole school year dude!" "EW, WHAT!" Yuki said looking towards Aya and Kibuto, trying not to imagine her with him.

Aya waited for the balance beams to be set up when she saw Yuki and Kyo staring at her. She looked at them with a raised eyebrow, " What?" she shouted.

Aya saw that DaKiva and was bringing out the last pole for the balance beams. Aya smirked and asked if she could go first. nodded and lets her go.

Aya smiled and grasped the balance beam she began to swing then switched hands and did flips and turns, along with splits, with a long time and a slow spin she flung herself off the balance beam and landed cross legged with her arms stretched out.

Everyone was silent for a minute and then.."DAMN!" shouted from one of the other boys,"Kibuto! ...DAMN! YOU LOST!"

Aya smiled and danced her way over to DaKiva and sat down, " Was that funny to you?"

Yuki and Kyo walked over to Aya and DaKiva, " Wow!" Kyo said staring at Aya with Shock and Disbelief.

DaKiva raised an eyebrow, hearing that from Kyo. Aya, seen DaKiva and laughed. "What? I was challenged and I met my goal on that challenge is all."Aya said smiling cutely, at Yuki. "Beginners luck." Yuki said. "Oh really?" Aya replied.

" I've been in gymnastics since is was in 3rd grade, so it's wasn't beginner's luck, it was complete skill. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get ready for my dance class, goodbye!" Aya hissed out and stormed out of the gym, towards the locker rooms to change.

"Dumb ass.." DaKiva murmured, getting up and following her. "Hey wait a minute!" Kyo yelled. "You haven't been on the beams yet little missy." "And?" DaKiva replied. "I want to see you on them." "No. Even if that was a command, I'm not doing it."

Aya changed and grabbed her bookbag, she walked out of the locker room as the bell rang, she looked around for her dance studio, when she found it she went inside.

` _**Chapter 2**_

Totally Hotties,.. NOT INTRESTED!

"Oh, geez, " DaKiva said looking aound the classroom full of preps, WANTING to learn art, when they don't even know the fundamentals of basic art. Sighing in fustration, she takes her seat. "Okay class settle down!" the teacher had to scream over the preps, because they were to loud. "I'm , and I'm going to be your art director for the year, the people who signed up for the yearly art class, and for some of you just this semister." said smiling. One of the preps raised her hand. "Mrs. Sol!" "Yes?" "What is this?" pointing to a large white thing in the corner on a stand. "That's a canvas." "Even I knew that."DaKiva thought as she got annoyed real quick from all the stupid questions they asked."Great. I'm surrounded by idiots..."

Aya changed into a pink leotard with white tights and a light pink skirt, she pulled her hair up into a ponytail, she slowly put on her pointe` shoes. A boy walked in his green emerald hair, pulled back in a low ponytail, he wore a dark blue leotard,and blue tights with white male pointe` shoes. " Oh hi my name's Fakir, may I ask your name my lady?" Fakir asked bowing formally. Aya stood up and Curstied " My name is Aya, it seems we are the only students in this class?" She stated. " Yes you are, Hello I'm your teacher , we will start with a Pade` Duex`. Fakir will you support her from her waist and lift her up." He asked. Fakir nodded and walked over to Aya and lifted her up with ease, " Well done, Aya with you lift your arm here and then with your other cradle his head from the back?" asked. Aya followed his orders, and showed elegance and poise as she did. " Well Done! Again please slowly this time, wonderous!" Mr. Neko said clapping with enthusaim. Just then Yuki was walking down the very same hall.

"Well maybe you should be more smart next time!" DaKiva yelled."Well maybe you should stop being a smarty pants all the time!" the girl yelled back. was trying to settle them down. "AH!" DaKiva yelled in annoyance. "Huh?" Yuki said. Walking towards the classroom, but passing by another he took one glimpse in one room and stopped and took one step back with his jaw dropped. "Wh-What!" looking inside Aya's class room, as she opened up like a swam. Yuki could help but watch her, and after she was done, he seen Fakir. "Huh?"Yuki said in confusion when he seen Aya, smile at him. Looking inside the classroom next door, he seen DaKiva and knocked on the door. One of the girls answered the door."We need Dakiva in the office for a few minutes." Yuki said with a serious face. "Huh?" DaKiva said. "Go DaKiva." Mrs. Sol said. "Okay." DaKiva got up and walked outside. "Okay what do you want?" DaKiva asked. Yuki said nothing and lead her towards Aya's classroom and pointed inside. DaKiva looked and just seen the hot guy that Aya was dancing with. "Wow." DaKiva said."Yeah I know." Yuki said softly. Admiring Aya. "Huh?" DaKiva said in confusion. "Oh, your watching Aya huh?" Yuki snapped into relatity. "Huh? What? No, I wasn't I was lookinh at the teacher.." he said no even noticing that the teacher was a guy."Mhm?, well I wasn't looking at the teacher, gay over here. I was looking at your compition." DaKiva said. " I'm not gay ok!" Yuki exclaimed, looking back at the teacher. Thinking to himself, "Oh, it was a guy and not a girl after all huh?" "Wait? What? my compition?" "Yeah." DaKiva said pointing to Fakir."Huh!" Yuki said , dropping his jaw. Hearing the fimilar voice outside, Kyo raised his hand to ask if he could go to he restroom. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the people I thought it was."Kyo said, after closing the door. "What are you two looking at?" Kyo comes over and looks in to classroom. "Damn! Yuki you got compition in there!" Kyo exclaimed. "Shut up Kyo!" Yuki yelled. DaKiva laughed.

Aya laughed and then leaped and landed then began to spin, Fakir ran over and lifted her up in a lift in which she leaned back making an arc in the air with her body. Fakir tossed Aya in the air and caught her by the waist and placed her on her feet, Aya Smiled and danced away closer to the door where they could get a better view, Quietly, and ever so slowly, Aya balanced herself on her pointe` shoes, then began to twist and turn, lift her legs up in to a series of complex moves. Fakir's jaw Dropped to the floor as he began to drool. clapped happily, " Absolutly incredable Miss. Nova!" He shouted.

Hearing her last name being shouted in the class room, DaKiva turned her head and saw Aya nexted to the door. "Oh, look, Aya's next to the door Yuki." purposely making Yuki look at her. DaKiva and Kyo laughed. "Shut Up you two!" Yuki yelled. "Huh?" Aya turned around and seen Yuki, and then DaKiva and Kyo. "Huh!" Aya exclaimed. Yuki looked at Aya and Aya looked at Yuki, DaKiva and Kyo laughed their asses off, when they seen both Aya and Yuki's face turn blood shot red.

Aya zoomed past Mr. Neko and Fakir to the girls dressing rooms. Aya changed, and grabbed her bag, she ran past Yuki, DaKiva, and Kyo. " Oh my god! what the hell!" Aya thought as she ran to the garden in the middle of the school. Aya sat down on a bench and looked at the flowers, the roses and violets, lilies, orange blossoms, cherry blossoms, lilacs, and even daisys. Aya calmly breathed enhaled the sweet scents, the sweet aroma helped her mood settle down.

"Yo! Aya!" DaKiva yelled. Aya turned around and then she turned back, trying to calm down. It was lunch time and she didn't feel like eating after what had happened outside the classroom. "Hey, Aya, come on in and let's eat something ok?" "Nah, I'm good." Aya replied. "Why?" DaKiva asked. "Becuase of what happened earlier with the whole, running like crazy to the changing room." "Oh."DaKiva said. "That was funny as hell." Another voice came from behind. It was Kyo. "Shut Up Kyo."DaKiva demanned. "Hmph." Kyo said, walking towards them. "Seriously Kyo cut it out."DaKiva said looking him in a serious manner. "Why DaKiva? You were laughing too." Kyo replied. DaKiva turned her head. "I wasn't laughing at Aya, I was laughing at Yuki because he's a dumb ass for yelling that loud." DaKiva said convincingly. "Sure" Kyo replied Aya got up and walked throught the garden and looked at the setting of it."Hm. I think we should leave her alone Kyo."DaKiva said. "Why?" Kyo replied. "Becuase you idiot. She's needs her space right now." "What is it with girls and their space huh? Explain that one?" Kyo insisted. Whack! DaKiva popped him over his head. "Ow! Wht was that for?" Kyo exclaimed. "Boys ask too many questions, and all of them are stupid ones, so, I whacked you for being stupid idiot!" DaKiva exclaimed, walking back to the cafateria. "Ow,.." Kyo said. "Cry Baby!" DaKiva yelled walking into the cafateria. "I'm not a cry baby!" "Then take it like a REAL Man!" DaKiva yelled, with a smirk on her face. "Ah,..DaKiva!" Kyo exclaimed in anger.

Aya breathed listening to them bicker like idiots, she looked at the trees and then walked down the hallways to find her next class, History III, she found Mr. Kaname's classroom was already filled with annoying preps. Aya walked and sat down in the back of the classroom. The prep girls looked at her and said"Hey that's Aya Nova i hear she a Kibuto are dating, ew gross that matches her wannabe apperarance" they said as they laughed. Aya looked at them a gave a evil glare, and said" If you girls don't shut your Fucking mouths i'll go a shut them for you." The preps shut up fast and looked away scared. Aya looked foreward again and leaned her head back trying to sleep when the preps squealed causing her to shoot up in her seat. Yuki had walked in, " Oh great loud mouth is here" Aya said closing her eyes again. Aya heard the bell ring for 4th period, the teacher swept in dramaticly, " hello Kids I am Mr. Kaname and I am your History III instructor, today we will learn about the famous legend of Princess Kaguya." said handing out textbooks.

DaKiva was entering her classroom, right across the hall, she was late, because of Kyo, so, she was planning on getting him after school. "Miss Nova, Your late." "Yeah, I know."DaKiva said, trying to hold back her anger she had built up from what Kyo did."My class starts at 1:40 Miss Nova, you know what time u came in?" "No" "1:41, A minute late!" the teacher exclaimed. "Oh geez," DaKiva thought "not another bitch like last year..." "I'm sorry, I was held up at lunch for some odd reason." "Take a seat Miss Nova!" "K`." DaKiva took a seat in the back. She was getting settle when she saw Aya in the room across the hall. She could tell Aya was annoyed by soming but didn't know what untilshe seen Yuki two rows away, about serval seats up. DaKiva laughed and tryed to get her attention, but she didn't have too. Because she as looking at her teacher when she yelled and watched DaKiva go to her seat. DaKiva smiled and waved. Aya mouthed. "Why were you late?" "I'll tell you after school." "Miss Nova I will be seing you after class today!" the teacher yelled. "Okay." DaKiva said. "Miss Nova!" "Hm?" DaKiva replied. Use some proper punctation! My name is Mrs. Micho! And you will said Yes Mrs. Micho I will see you after class." "Yes, I will see you after class." DaKiva replied in utter annoyance. "Hmph." said. "Oh great a total bitch again this year in english as well." DaKiva over at Aya, she mouth."Total bitch in

English III. Be prepared Aya." Aya laughed. "Okay ." she nodded.

Aya stretched and gazed out the window tiredly, "Gosh, I'm so sleepy," She thought to laid her head down and closed her eyes still paying attention. Slowly Aya drifted off to sleep, that is until Yuki threw a paper ball at her, Aya glared at him and mouthed"What the hell!'' "Read it" Yuki mouthed. "Wake up" the note said, Aya growled and threw it at the back of his head, and dodged an on coming barrage. She smiled and stuck her tounge out at him. Yuki glared and mouthed "I'm going to get you after class!" Aya smirked and mouthed "Try it!" after and hour of bickering, the final bell rang and Aya raced out of the classroom towards DaKiva's DaKiva was Finally able to leave, her and Aya started walking home when the boys tackled them outside the gates of the school. Aya squeaked and flew down on top of Yuki's lap as Kyo laughed."That is not funny you creepy, son of a bitch, Assholes!" Aya shouted angrily as she stood up and began brushing off her skirt. She helped DaKiva up and they both began to walk towards the Sohma Household. "Hello girls how was school?" Shigure asked smiling. "Terrible!" Aya shouted as she stormed off to her room, and slammed the door.

"She's had a hard day today." DaKiva said following Aya into her room."Yeah, she's had a bad day." repeated Yuki. "Yeah, but she totally freaked out in 3rd period though. Laughed Kyo. "Yeah she did." laughed Yuki. "Hey Aya?" DaKiva asked."What?" Me and you today, have had on off day becuase of those boys huh?" "Yeah.." Aya said sighing in

fustration. "What do you think we could do to get even with them?" DaKiva insisted. Aya raised a sinlge eyebrow and sitting striaght up. "Yeah..we need to get even with them. "Aya realized. DaKiva got an evil look in her eye and so did Aya.

_**Chapter 3**_

Payback's a Bitch!

_**Aya's phone convo.**_

Aya smiled and pulled out her cell phone,

Aya: um hi is this Fakir?

Fakir: Yea who's this?

Aya smiled: Its me Aya, how's it going?

Fakir: It'd going good,

Aya: Fakir I was wondering if maybe you would like to i don't know get together some time, and um hang out maybe.

Fakir: Yeah that be awsome, When and what time?

Aya: Tonight, Over at Regional Park, um Around 6:00 P.M.

Fakir smiled: Alright, see you there!

Aya hung up and smiled, and said ''I'm all set, your turn!'' Aya ran to get dressed for her date, with Hot Fakir!

"Did you call him?"DaKiva asked. "Yeah, your turn." Aya replied. "Glady." replied DaKiva. She found her cell phone and dialed Hatsaru's picked up.

_**DaKiva's phone convo**_

Hatsaru: Hello?

DaKiva: Hey Hatsru, I was wondering if you like Tokyo Hotel?

Hatsaru: Yeah, they're ok I guess. Why?

DaKiva: Well, I have these back stage passes.

Hatsaru: You do?

DaKiva: Yeah and I was wondering if you wanted to come.

Hatsaru: Yeah sure. When is it?

DaKiva: Tonight. At 6:00. You think you can come?

Hatsaru: Yeah. Where do you want to meet?

DaKiva: At the Regional Park. Meet us there is 10 minutes.

Hatsaru: Us?

DaKiva: Yeah, me and my cousin are going and had two extra passes, so we invited our new friends.

Hatsaru: Ah, ok. I'll meet you there in 10 minutes then.

DaKiva: Alright. Cya then.

Hatsaru: K

DaKiva:Ok.

Hatsaru: Bye.

DaKiva: Bye.

Aya took a shower, and changed into her black and purpple stripped sweater with pink shirt underneath, black tie, black shorts with buckles, and mid- thigh boots, hair is down with a hat on top thats black. She twirled and smiled at herself, she ran to get her make-up and applied purple eyeshadow, with mascara, and eyeliner. she glossed her lips with her bubble gum pink clear gloss and put skull earrings on. Aya smirked and dashed to DaKiva's room to see if she was ready. "Hey DaKiva are you ready?" Aya asked closing the bedroom door.

"Hold On,I'm almost ready." DaKiva on some last minutes things, DaKiva walked out in her red skirt with black plad strips, black shirt ( music = life), red jacket with black fur along the edges, hair in pigtails with a black headband, red and black purse with the passes inside it. "So, you think this will piss them off?"

Aya smiled and said "Hell Yeah!" The girls walked out of their rooms and shouted "Hey were going out!, Well be back later!" "Where are you girls going?'' Yuki and Kyo asked as the girls reached the front door. Aya turned showing off her outfit and said "None of your fucking Beeswax, Bye.." Aya say in a smart ass way turning back to the door. "Yeah, we'll c'ya boys later." DaKiva winked. Pissing them off. "Wait just a supose to have permission from our parents to go anywhere in advanced notice." Kyo smirked. "Oh, but we do. Your parents know where we're going so piss off loser." DaKiva said closing the door behind her, as the girls walked to the park. "Huh?" Yuki said. "Our parents already know where they're going?" "Mom! Dad!" Kyo started to yell. "Yes?" His dad answered. "Where are the girls going?" " Oh, I'm not suposed to tell you boys anything. From what I've been told and heard why." "Oh, really?" Yuki said, insisting. "Yeah, sorry boys, but you'll have to follow them if you want to find out. "what about mom where is she?" "She's 't even try to wake her up." the boys groaned in aggrivation."Fine! We'll follow them!" Kyo said jolting out the door.

Aya and DaKiva stopped at the fountian in regional park waiting for Fakir and Hatsaru. When the boys showed up, the girls hung on their arms like fangirls, Fakir lifted his arm and placed it on Aya's shoulder. Aya smiled up at him and they lead the way to the staduim where the concert was being held. Aya put on her backstage pass and tip toed up to put Fakir's on, "Come on," She said and grasped his hand knowing full well Yuki was watching somewhere in the crowd.

DaKiva and Hatsaru were walking close by behind Aya and Fakir. "Hey Hatsaru?" "Yeah?" he replied. "How much do you want to bet the boys are here?" "Hm. Which boys?" "Yuki and Kyo." DaKiva responded. "Oh, about $50 bucks." DaKiva laughs. "Yeah, that seems about how much they are worth." Both Hatsaru and DaKiva busted out laughing. Aya and Fakir turned their attention to Hatsaru and DaKiva laughing, "What are you two laughing at?" "Oh, nothing, nothing."DaKiva insisted. Aya gave DaKiva and Hatsaru and suspecious look and turned back to Fakir and they walked into the back stage area.

Aya walked with Fakir smiling like an adorable little kitten, Fakir grinned and murmured sweet things in her ear, Aya giggled like a fangirl and said " Aw, that's so sweet, Fakir-chan" She whispered in his ear. " I'm always sweet." Fakir said, placing his hand on Aya's waist. Aya held in her, squeal and smiled sweetly. Yuki snarled and him and Kyo glared the the boys and girls.

DaKiva and Hatsaru caught their breathe and walked with Fakir and Aya to the stairs back stage. "Ma, I've never been back stage before, this is a total You DaKiva" Hatsaru said, gentlely hugging her, knowing it'd piss off his Yuki and Kyo off. "Damn it Hatsaru stop hugging her!" Kyo thought with an angery turned his attention to DaKiva and Hatsaru and started laughing. "Wow, Kyo, it seems like you got some compition as well." Yuki exclaimed. "Shut up Yuki! At least he's not doing what that other dude is doing to Aya!" Kyo yelled. Yuki turned his attention to Aya and is jaw dropped to the ground and he eye's popped, as he seen FaKir holding Aya close and Aya laughing. "What the HELL!" Yuki screamed.

Aya smiled, while Fakir made retarded faces at Hatsaru and DaKiva earning glares in return. Aya waved DaKiva over and whispered "Is it working, are they still listening in on us, or did they leave?" DaKiva shook her head and answered,"Nope," as she pointed towards the bush with the steaming leaves from it. "They're still watching us." DaKiva laughed. Aya laughed and said "I have an idea, when their looking give the boys a kiss on the cheek." DaKiva Busted out, and laughed her head off. "Sounds good to me."DaKiva agreed. Aya smiled and walked back up to Fakir and said "Look!"

DaKiva and Hatsaru waved towards then band and they invite DaKiva, Aya, Fakir and Hatsaru to watch them back stage. A couple of hours later, the concert was over and fans came running out of the staduim, and Yuki and Kyo were still sitting there, mad as fuck waiting for DaKiva and Aya to get and Kyo waiting nearly an hour after the concert before they saw DaKiva and Aya come walking out laughing with Hatsaru and Fakir. "Well it was good to see you girls again." The lead singer of Tokyo Hotel yelled, as the band walked back in the staduim. "You Too!" both the girls exclaimed. With one final laugh and thrill of the concert, the boys walked the girls home. "Thank You two girls for the passes." Fakir and Hatsaru said. "Our complete pleasure." they both said smiling. "Well, we better be off, school tommorow." we all said. Everyone started laughing. "Yeah, but we can to give ya'll something before you two go." the girl said. "Yeah?" Fakir said and with that response both DaKiva and Aya kissed their dates on the cheek for the evening. With a surprised look on their face, the girls walked into the house, smiling and waving towards the boys good night, "Good Night you two." the girls said shuttng the door. "You too." the boys said, still in disbelief the girls kissed them ont he girls giggled and went to their rooms.

Aya went to her room to change into her silk knee length nightgown, she let her hair fall down her back. Aya brushed the tangles out and looked up at the moon, the Moon was full and white. Aya smiled and went to lay down, she placed her head on her pillow and closed her eyes thinking of what Yuki and Kyo were planning now.

DaKiva walks into her room to see the moonlight was all she need to see her stuff to change into. DaKiva got undressed and slipped on her nightgown. It was a blood red gown that went mid thigh length. She brushed her hair out and pulled it back into a high bun and slipped into her bed. Wondering what Yuki and Kyo were going to to at school tommorow.

Suddenly in both girls rooms, arms moved under the covers around their waists, and a head was placed on their shoulder, whispering " You didn't think you were going to get away with this did you?" the hand on thier waist tighten on them. Aya and DaKiva Screamed and jumped out of their beds, yelled " What the fuck! What are doing in my room!" Yuki and Kyo sat up shirt-less, and smiled softly "What I can't lay next to my girl?" They said. Aya and DaKiva's face turn beet red, "What! I'm not your girl!" They shouted looking the oppsiste direction of the boys. "Oh, but you are, now come and lay back down in this bed and deal with it" Yuki and Kyo said smirking. Aya walked slowly towards the bed and laid down as she was told, DaKiva also did the same and laid down.

DaKiva and Aya layed in bed, and DaKiva was laying on her elbows, slightly leaning up. "Mhm? I aint laying all the way down." DaKiva barked. Kyo smirked. "MmMmMm.. I like them fisty like that." Kyo said glady. "Hmph." DaKiva said turning her smirked and leaned in and wrapped his arms around her tightly, pushing his chest against hers. "WHAT THE HELL!" DaKiva exclaimed jumping out of bed again. "Oh, HELL NO! NU-UH! YOU AIN'T DOING THAT SHIT OH FUCK NO!" DaKiva screamed. Kyo laughed an said. "You'll have to do it weither you like it or not. Now get back in to bed DaKiva!" Oh Hell No!" DaKiva said standing next to the door.

Aya was laying the her bed, with Yuki. Yuki was starting to do the same thing Kyo did with DaKiva, Yuki slowly put his arms around her waist and tightly pulled her towards him. "Your my girl. Okay?" he said in a clam stricked way. "Eep!" Aya said, as Yuki leaned in over her. "And my girls does what I say..You understand?" Aya nodded, knowing if she didn't he'd do something worse. "What was that?" DaKiva thought was she put her ears to the wall. "Now, your going to lay with me all night you hear me Aya?" Yuki said. "Eep.." Aya said softly. DaKiva hearing it through a wall. OH HELL NO!" DaKiva said slamming her first into the wall, forgetting it was made of steel. "FUCK! Ow.." DaKiva said holding her hand. "Aw, my precious little girls got hurt. come here and I'll kiss it and make it all better." Kyo said, waving DaKiva over, knowing she won't anyways. "Fuck no!" DaKiva said running back to the door. DaKiva turned the knob and tryed to pull it open. "What the fuck!" DaKiva yelled. "Oh, yeah I forgot to mention, me and Yuki put on timed locks. so you two wouldn't try anything stupid. knowing your windows wont open far, so you can't get out that way, so we put them on y'alls doors. "You Fuckers!" DaKiva yelled angerily. "Fine we'll tell your parents what you did to us." DaKiva demanded. Kyo held up some pills. "What the hell are those?"DaKiva asked. "Some strong ass sleeping pills we gave to our parents." Kyo said evily. "You mother could you do that to your parents, they're gonna want to know what happend and when we tell them tommorow, your ass is in trouble!" DaKiva yelled. "Nope, see these sleeping pills last, 2 days. that mean tonight, tommorow and the day after."Kyo said, smirking. "And after tommorow, we'll be even." "What about their work huh smart ass?" DaKiva said. "They're gonna think something's wrong if they don't call in." "We've taken care of that hours ago." Kyo said smirking. "You Mother Fucking Asshole!" DaKiva exclaimed. "Eeeppp!" Aya screamed from the other room. "Looks like Yuki is making his move." Kyo laughed. "Oh Hell No! Mother Fucker don't lay a finger on her! YUKI!" DaKiva screatched knocking down her door. Running towards the other one. With a single kick, broke in the door, making Yuki scream like a little girl." AH!" Yuki said, falling out of Aya's bed. " EEPP!" Aya screamed. "Come on Aya Let's Go!" DaKiva said grabbing her, and dragging her out of the room.

Aya followed DaKiva and said "What do we do?" DaKiva kept running dragging Aya along, "I don't know but if we don't keep running their gonna catch us faster!" She said running into a dark room. "Okay you hide in there and i'll hide in here go!" DaKiva shouted. Aya nodded and ran to the next room, She hid under the bed like 5 year old and look around the room, it was dark and quiet, She crawled out and whispered "DaKiva?"

"Aya where the fuck did you go! I said hide in the damn closet!" DaKiva growled out then shut up when the lights came on. Aya squeaked when the lights came on, and Yuki Chuckled,"You didn't get away" He said. Aya shot up and ran to the window and looked out to see a 12 story drop. Aya blinked and gulped, she looked at Yuki and then back outside, then back at Yuki then was running out of the room she was in, and passed Aya, at the window and Yuki close to her. Seeing Kyo running after her, DaKiva yelled running down the hall. "Take the God Damn Chance Aya!" Aya looked toward the hall way real quick and then jumped outside and landed on her feet with ease. Aya looked at her unharmed body and looked up, Yuki was looking out of his window at her with shock.

Running down the last hall DaKiva made a quick turn towards the back door on the tile, as she seen Kyo slip and fall on his ass. " Haha, cocky litte fucker thinks he can keep up me!" DaKiva laughed, opening the back door, to catch up with Aya. When DaKiva seen Aya, Aya was shocked about something, but DaKiva knew it wasn't the time to figure it out. Aya seemed happy and amused she wasn't hurt and DaKiva seen it on Yuki's face too. Still running DaKiva exclaimed when she seen Kyo on her tale in anger of what she said. "Damn it! Aya! Run your happy ass that way!" DaKiva exclaimed pointing towards the takes off like there is no tommorrow. "Aya you fucker wait up for me! " DaKiva yelled. With out another breathe taken Aya's next to DaKiva and grabs her by her wrist and speeds forward.

Aya stops near their old summer home, near Crystal Lake, the house had been deserted since the feud, when their families battled it out for power. Aya and DaKiva walked inside to see all of the furniture still there collecting dust. Suddenly WAMMMM! Aya and DaKiva were knocked down by 4 very huge animals, A tiger, Cheetah, White husky, and a Wolf. "Oh my god! Snow! Dash! You found me!" Aya shouted hugging the tiger and cheetah. "Pheonix! Rocky! nice going on getting here!" DaKiva said petting them. Aya and DaKiva sat up and went to go to sleep in their old bedrooms. "Finally! Peace and Quiet" They girls mumbled and fell asleep with their animals.

Yuki and Kyo were wondeirng around the forest for hours. "Damn, where could they have gone, this place is huge!" Kyo yelled."I don't know keep looking!" Yuki yelled back. "God damn it! These girls are wicked..." Kyo said in disappointment. "What was that?" Yuki said. They over heard the girls yelling some names and they both got weird looks. "Who's Dash?" Yuki said. "Yeah and who's Rocky?" Kyo said. running towards the and Yuki got out of the woods finally and seen the lake and next to the lake was a house on the edge, with a perfect view of the lake. "Whoa.." the boys said dropping their jaws."Dang, I didn't know this was back here." Yuki said in amazement. "Yeah me either." Kyo said slowly walking towards the lake house."The girls are asleep." Kyo says with delight. "Okay, now." Yuki said. Kyo and Yuki start locking down the house. After they're down they go in and sleep beside the girls for a the rest of the night.

Aya turned subcounsiously, she snuggled into Yuki's arms and murmured" Yuki-Kun" Aya smiled in her sleep and breathed deeply. DaKiva snuggled into Kyo's arms and said"Damn Yuki! Get your hands off her or i'll kill your much to happy ass!" Kyo chuckled and placed his head on DaKiva's Shoulder as she placed her head on his chest.

Yuki and Kyo both smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep with the girls in their arms.

"Hmph, never seen them do that before." "Yeah ,me either." "What are you two talking about?" "Hey Snow come here. Look, Aya and Yuki are sleeping in the same bed." Wow. Didn't see that one coming, Dash." Snow said, sitting in the door way on Aya's room. "Yeah, but we haven't seen them in a long time either you know." Rocky said. "Hey Rocky over here! Kyo and DaKiva are doing the same thing!" "Huh?" Rocky said trotting over along with Snow and Dash. "Oh, wow. it looks liek they grown acustome to each other huh?" Snow said laughing abit. "Yeah." Pheonix said laughing too. "Well come on, lets let them sleep for tonight."Rocky said, walking intot he other room. "Yeah." Snow responded. So, all of them walked into the living room and fell asleep.

_**Chapter 4**_

It's all your fucking fault!

Aya woke up to the sun shining in her face she groaned and pressed her face into Yuki's chest. Aya shot up in her bed and looked and Yuki's sleeping face and stiffled a gasp, Aya jumped out of the bed and she tip toed her way to DaKiva's room and woke her up "DaKiva! wake up!"Aya mumbled and shooked her shoulder softly.

DaKiva groaned at Aya and buried her head into Kyo chest, wanting to sleep more. "DaKiva! Your sleeping on Kyo!" DaKiva shot up like she had just been sleeping on a dead rat. "What!" DaKiva yelled and jumped out of the bed. DaKiva said staring at Kyo in her bed. "How the.. how the hell did he get in my bed?.." DaKiva said quietly. "I don't know. But we need to get out of here!" Aya said running towards the front followed and stopped at the door. "What is it Aya?" DaKiva asked. "Those mother fuckers locked us in our own house! That's what!" Aya screamed. "What!" DaKiva said looking outside the window and seen bars all on then and locks on every door. "Those Fuckers! DaKiva said storming back towards her room."Wiat DaKiva I have an idea." Aya said. "What?" "We get them, to tell us the code in there sleep, cuz' Yuki does it all the time."

If you want us to continue this story please review. or send me a message on Yahoo

Sasuke_loves_

thank you your messages will mean alot!


End file.
